parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Episodes and Films' Footage, Music, Voice Cast, and Sounds Are Used In Thomas 2? - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Can you guess what footage, voices, music, and sounds have been chosen for Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94? Voice Cast * Thomas as Rayman - Julia (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Edward as Globox - Sidney (Mario Loquendo V1) * Harold as Murfy - Douglas (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * Henry as Clark - Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V2) * Toad as Sam the Snake - Peter (Ludoviko Loquendo V2 -10) * Molly as Uglette - Carol (UK) (Sonia Loquendo V1) * James as Polokus - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2 +5) * Percy as Baby Globox - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Emily as Ly the Fairy - Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Rosie as Tily - Robosoft 4 (Esperanza Loquendo V1) * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Melvin, Peter, Peter (UK), and Eddie (Carlos, Diego, Javier, Mario, Jorge, Juan, and Miguel) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - Microsoft Mary (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Duncan as The Magician - Amos (Felipe Loquendo V2) * Belle as Betilla the Fairy - Robosoft 5 (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Lady as Raybeauty - Robosoft 6 (Francisca Loquendo V2) * Toby as Tarayzan - Eddie (Mario Loquendo V1 +5) * Stanley as The Musician - Peter (Diego Loquendo V1) * Whiff as Joe - Microsoft Sam (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) * Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romep Patti, and Gonzo - Robosft 1, Robosoft 2, and Melvin (Julio, Luca, and Roberto) * Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Paxton as Ninjaws - Simon (Stefano Speakonia) * George as Jano - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +5) * Scruffey as Axel - Douglas (Ludoviko Loquendo V2 Monster) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Peter (Carlos Loquendo V1 - 5) * Smudger as Andre - Biff (Carlos Loquendo V2) * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - Alex (Felipe Loquendo V2) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren - Robosoft 3 (Marcello Loquendo V1) Footage * Schoolhouse Delivery (2012) * Hero of the Rails (2009) * The Little Engine That Could (1991 film) * Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) * Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) * Pinocchio (1940) * Thomas and The New Engine (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * Steamroller (George Carlin) * Toad Stands By (Michael Angelis) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Rayman 2: Revolution (2001) * Granpuff (George Carlin) * Day of the Diesels (2011) * The Little Engine That Could (2011 film) * Emily's New Route (Michael Angelis) * James in a Mess (George Carlin) * Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) * Emily's Adventure (Michael Angelis) * Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) * Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) * Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) * All That Jazz (1962) * Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) * Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Angelis) * Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) * Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) * Sunshine (1988) * Regetta (1988) * Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) * Emily Knows Best (Michael Angelis) * The Great Discovery (2008) * Emily's Rubbish (Michael Brandon) * Twin Trouble (Michael Angelis) * Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) * Misty Island Rescue (2010) * Bowled Out (George Carlin) * Bulgy (George Carlin) * The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Duncan Drops A Clanger (Michael Brandon) * Trouble For Thomas (George Carlin) * Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Big Belle (Michael Brandon) * Knights of the Old Republic * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * The Brave Engineer (1950) * Porky's Railroad (1937) * Lego Jedi vs Sith * The Princess Bride (1987) * Lord of the Rings (2001) * Monty Python (1974) * Stupid Mario Brothers * Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) * Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * The Adventures of Toad (1995) * Dumbo (1941) * Rusty Helps Duncan (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr Gets Tricked (TonyGoldWing72) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (TonyGoldWing72) * Stepney Gets Lost (Michael Angelis) * Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) * Thomas to the Rescue (George Carlin) * Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) * The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) * Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) * Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) * Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) * Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) * Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) * Up River (1988) * The Eds Are Coming! (2007) * Thomas and Stepney (Michael Brandon) * Flying Scotsman (2005) * Express Steam Locomotives of the Southern Railway (2010) * Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) * Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Escape! (George Carlin) * Casey Jr (1941) * Casey Jr and Friends Whistles and Horns * Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) * Rock n Roll (George Carlin) * Home At Last (George Carlin) * Thomas Saves The Day (Season 8) * Going to The End of the Rails * Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) * Michael Palin's Great Railway Journeys * Bye George! (George Carlin) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr) * Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr) * The Runaway (George Carlin) * Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) * Down The Mine (Ringo Starr) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr) * Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) * King of the Railway (2013) * Dangermouse on the Orient Express (1986) * Trust Thomas (George Carlin) * A Big Day For Thomas (George Carlin) * It's Only Snow (Michael Angelis) * Fergus Breaks The Rules (Michael Angelis) * Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) * 78 Ball Break * 45 Ball Break * 60 Ball Break * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the CIrcus (Michael Angelis) * Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * The Clone Wars (2003 and 2005) * Attack of the Clones (2002) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (TonyGoldWing72) * Little Toot and the Loch Ness Monster (1992) * Babes in Toyland (1997) * James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) * Four Fabolous Characters (1957) * Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999) * American Legends (2002) * Whistles and Sneezes (Ringo Starr) * The Magic Lamp (Michael Angelis) * James Gets A New Coat (Michael Angelis) * Whiff's Wish (Michael Angelis) * Theodore Tugboat (2000s) * Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis) * Toby the Tram Engine (Michael Brandon) * Tornado * Flying Scotsman in the USA * Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Angelis) * High Winds (1988) * Locomotives of the LNER and GWR * Dunkin Duncan (Michael Angelis) * Pufle and the Windmill (TonyGoldWing72) Music * VCI (1989) Music Intro * Level Complete * Captain Devious Diesel * Beginning of the Top of the World * The Spider Attacks * The Bone Arms out of the Wall * The Warship Attacks Again! * Robot Pirate Fight 11 * Bossfight 3 * Beginning of the Woods of Light * Speech with Percy * Sleeping Workshop Room * Thomas 2 - Prologue * The Brave Engineer (1950) - Opening Theme * Intro to Thomas 2 * The Way To The Jail * The Warship Attacks Thomas * In The Forest * The Way After Percy * The Map * Engine Dance At Level's End * Beginning of the Fairy Glade * At The Swamp * At The Switch * The Lake With Oil * Emily 1 * Emily 2 * In The Cave * The Slide * Machine Boss * Oil * After The Fight * Beginning of the Marshes * Surfing With Toad * Next Surfing Part * Farewell * Beginning of the Bayou * The Warship Sends Bombs * The Warship Attacks * Surfing on the Barrel * The Attacking Pirahna * The Falling Barrels * Jump Over The Barrels! * Final Part of Jumping * Robotfight * Beginning of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice * Normal Music After Fight * In the Spheres Room * At The Slide * Later on the Slide * The Way To The Mask * The Mask * You Get The Mask! * At James * First Ride of The Shell * Second Ride of the Shell * Poor Friend Henry! * Beginning of the Cave of Nightmares * The Respawn After The Death * Bring The Spheres Back! * Boss At The Slide * Boss Fight * Third Ride On The Shell * Henry Helps Us * Spider Attacks At The Canopy's Beginning! * At The Precipice * Mission Impossible For Thomas * Beginning Of The Whale Bay * Later In The Water * Riding on the Shell * Beginning of the Sanctuary of the Stone and Fire * Later After The Big Jump * At The Lava River * The Secret Lava Town * A Hidden Place With A Cage * After Destroying the Wall * After Riding On The Stone, Bringing Back The Yellow Sphere * A Short Enemy Fight * Fruit Surfing On The Lava * In The Big Man's Room * Surfing on the Slide * Second Visit in The Big Man's Room * After The Robot Fight And The 2 Switches * The Way To The Next Two Switches * First Fly With The Barrel * Use The Barrel To Turn On The Switch * Fly Over The Green River * Second Fly Over The Green River * Last Ride * War Ship Attacks Thomas * Second War Ship Attack * After Thomas Reaches The Stairs * Third War Ship Attack * Thomas Runs and Runs * Flying Down * Riding A Chair * Next Part of Riding * Later On The Line * Reached The End * At The Barrels * At The Boxes * Secret Room * Beginning of the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava * In The Temple * Flying With A Leaf * Carried By The Wind * The Lava Lake * Running Lava * Master The Lavatide * Thomas Go On! * Thomas Learns To Fly * Reached The Thorns * A Part Of Flying * Later Part of Flying * Last Flying Part * Beginning of The Tomb of Ancients * The Green Sump * Flying With A Barrel * Special Bonuses * Time Rages * Beginning of the Iron Mountains * Molly's son, Percy, escapes! * Shut down the laser! * Thomas Flies Down * Thomas Flies In A Balloon * The Big Grasshopper Machine * In The Room * Later In The Room * Riding in the Shell * You Reach The Bridge with the Shell * The Slide * Diesel Escapes And Plans A Timed Bomb * Later at the Slide * Last Part of The Slide * Rocket Fly Part 1 * Rocket Fly Part 2 * Rocket Fly Part 3 * Big Boss Fight Part 1 * Final Fight! * Sadness Ending * Thomas Is Alive At The Ending * End Credits * There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away Sound Effects * Boing! * Yeah! * Boink! * Bounce * ltsaberon01 * lightsaberpulse * ltsaberswing01 * ltsaberswing02 * ltsaberswing03 * ltsaberswing04 * ltsaberswing05 * ltsaberswing06 * ltsaberswing07 * ltsaberswing08 * ltsaberswingdbl01 * ltsaberlp * ltsaberbodyhit01 * ltsaberhit01 * ltsaberhit02 * ltsaberhit03 * ltsaberhit05 * ltsaberhit06 * ltsaberhit07 * ltsaberhit12 * ltsaberhit14 * ltsaberhit15 * ltsaberoff01 * saberout * sabrswg * saber * blaster * rifle * ltfx_066 * ltfx_005 * falconflyby * falconflybys * saberin * forcelightning01 * forcepersuas02 * forcelitning02 * forcepull01 * forcethrow01 * forcegrip01 * forcehealing01 * get in my belly * reptrrico01 * remotefire01 * railchargefly01 * specFX * x-wing * x-wing-foils * x-wingsounds2 * tiefighters * tieby * tieguns * tigfighters2 * Goofy Yell * Goofy Yodel * 2scream * Scream Male Terror Scream Human Horror 1 * AHHH!1 * AHHH!2 * AHHH!3 * door * trprsht1 * trprsht2 * Steam Train 1 * Steam Train 2 * Steam Train 3 * Steam Train Crashes Into Car Then Derails Off Of Cliff * Train Steam Steady Running Fast Speed * Train Steam Steady Running Fast Speed With Whistle * Headless Horseman's Laugh * Teeth Cartoon Scooby's Teeth Chatter Short * Teeth Cartoon Scooby's Teeth Chatter Long * evillaugh4 * Magical Sound Effects * Shooting Cages * Zas En Toda La Boca! * WTH Boom * breath_261 * Star-Wars-1391 * breath * breathe * breathing * breathing1 * cartoon_19 Quotes 1. First Engine Cut Scene * Thomas: QUIET! I absolutely must see Emily, do you know where she is? * Ferdinand: Huh? Oh, sorry, Thomas. * Dash: Yes, Thomas, we're sorry indeed. * Ben: Now, Douglas, you tell him. * Douglas: Um, that isn't really easy to say, but I do have to tell you this... The pirates have taken Emily to the Fairy Glade. And they've locked her away in one of their own stronghold traps. To find her, you must go through the hall of doors. It is a magic place, which leads to many other worlds. Only we know how to get there. The passage requires 5 lums, but I see that you have them, and now prepare yourself for a great journey. (claps his hands and makes a magic spiral door) * Thomas: Uh, okay, okay, I'll go. But here goes nothing. Cannonball! (dives into the portal and vanishes) 2. Purple Lum Cut Scene * Thomas: Emily, are you okay? * Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward didn't make it. * Thomas: He gave the silver lum, but now we are both seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates. But, to do so, I need all of my powers. * Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates have broken the heart of the world into 1000 lums of energy. And combining the energy has become very difficult to reunite. But, there may be another solution... Have you not heard about James the Red Engine? * Thomas: Um... No? * Emily: Well, he's the world's spirit, who has immense powers. He can help you defeat the pirates, but now has been sleeping for many years, and has a legend, which says he can only be awakened. If you reunite the four masks of him. * Thomas: The four masks? * Emily: These four masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in some secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do! Thomas, you are our only hope, and this is your very last chance! And I will help you by giving all the energy I have gathered. (laughs and gives Thomas a silver lum to make him grab onto things) * Thomas: A silver lum? I will have a new power in no time? Wow! (laughs) Thanks, Emily! * Emily: Goodbye, Thomas! Now you may grab onto the purple lums. * Thomas: Now that I have the ability to grab the purple lums, I will be able to get the four masks of James, before the pirates do. 3. First George Cutscene * George: I can read yer mind. Ya ken the name of this place. Now ya are ready tae enter the cave o' bad dreams. Oh, before ya may go, I'll tell ya somethin' important. I have got a precious treasure hidden inside at the end of the level. Ya may keep it fur yerself if ya beat me to it. I'll give ya a head start, but no time to waste! I will show ya no mercy if I catch ya... (Thomas is transported into the Cave of Nightmares) 4. Helicopter Upgrade Cutscene * Emily: Now, you can fly with your helicopter. The bad news is that your mission is getting harder. So, here is a piece of advice. To fly, activate the helicopter, and keep the jump pressed down. To move, press the target button pressed down. 5. First Molly Cutscene * Molly: (crying) My baby! My baby! It's awful. The pirates have taken my baby... ...to put him in force fields in a cage in the mines. My darling Edward tried to stop them, but was captured by the pirates, and was taken to the prison ship. * Thomas: Hmm... I'm sure I'll find a way to get onto the island. Don't worry, Molly. I'll get your baby back. 6. Fourth Mask Cutscene * James: At last, the final mask. Bravo, Thomas! You've brought me back! The pirates won't last long! I will use my powers to destroy their fort! And I'll rid the robots that infest it! Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invicible! But in the air, I am as vulnerable as a new-born. It is you, who will have to fight on the pirson ship. I'm going to give your maximun energy. (puts all the masks onto his stone and makes a portal for Thomas to go through) Now go and find Devious Diesel. Go quickly and have no fear. 7. Grolgoth Salesman Cutscene * Narrator: Devious Diesel had recived a special guest... * General: Thomas poisoning your life? I've got the antidote. Equipped with the latest booster power, nothing can stop him. You can control it yourself or put it in self pilot. He can kill, crush, torture, pull ears... and has legs to squash fleeing victims. Don't forget the name of this marvel: the Grolgoth! * Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... * General: But decide quickly: I've got other clients waiting... * Devious Diesel: With this, I can destroy Thomas, crush him, and smash him. I'll take it! * General: So you won't regret it, eh? * Devious Diesel: Here's your money! It's all here! Count it if you like! * General: Now that you're trusted, you'll never be dissapointed. Category:UbiSoftFan94